Someone Special
by McSatan
Summary: JJ. Takes place during 'Red Light on Wedding Night' Lorelai kisses Luke then takes off. Chapter 4 up! Luke and Lorelai finally talk!
1. Not Getting Married

**Someone Special**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Author's Note**: This takes place during "Red Light on Wedding Night". I changed it a bit, Lorelai has a talk with Rory after Luke gives Lorelai the chuppah. This is a Java Junkie fic! I don't really like the title but I couldn't think of anything better.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chapter 1

Lorelai went into Rory's room where she was on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Rory can I talk to you?" Lorelai sat down on the bed.

"Sure what about?" Rory placed a bookmark at her spot and set it beside her. Somehow she felt that this conversation was not going to be very pleasant.

"Okay well uh what do you think about this whole wedding thing?" Lorelai looked at her waiting for an answer.

"What … what do you mean?" Rory was confused, "You aren't going to … are you?"

Lorelai sighed, "I know you said you're totally fine with the fact that Max and I are getting married and he's going to be a part of our family but are you being completely truthful? I mean really truthful let's get everything out in the open."

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?"

Lorelai continued not answering Rory's question, "I mean I know it's going to be weird with Max at Chilton and everything so if you don't want me to marry him I won't,"

"Mom! Why are you doing this?" Rory yelled since her mom was ignoring her, "I thought you loved him,"

"I … I do but… I donno I can't marry him Rory I just can't," Lorelai waited for Rory to say something, anything, "What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm … I'm confused what happened? What made you change your mind?"

"Rory he's just not the guy for me he's just not. When Mom was talking about the week before her wedding and how she tried her wedding dress every night. I didn't want to do those things and all that it made me realize that he's not the right person,"

"Yeah but not everyone does what grandma does! People are different and react differently to different situations,"

"You like him don't you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory sighed, "Yeah but it's your choice not mine. You can do whatever you want. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that."

"No I should be the one apologizing. These past weeks have been hectic and I said yes to Max's proposal and got you excited about everything and now I'm not ready for it. I'm just not ready for marriage, I wish I was but I'm not,"

"I want you to be happy mom and if marrying Max isn't going to then don't,"

"Thanks sweetie," Lorelai got up, "I'm going for a walk alright? I'll be back in a bit,"

Lorelai wandered around and ended up in front of Luke's. She went in and saw Luke stacking up the chairs. Luke turned around and saw Lorelai there, "I don't have any coffee right now but I'll make a fresh pot,"

"Oh no, you don't have to,"

"No I'll do it. You know you shouldn't be drinking coffee this late at night," The coffee started to brew.

"Coffee helps me think,"

"About what?" Luke started to wiped down his counter.

"Everything. You know marriage, kids, bank accounts, coupon drawers or cans or whatever. You know stuff like that,"

"Oh no, you're still getting married right I mean I didn't want you to freak out over what I said. If I did I'm really sorry just forget about all the crap I said,"

"No Luke I'm glad you said those things. I haven't actually thought it through what you said did it really made me think,"

"But you're still getting married right?"

"No Luke I'm not,"

"Is it because of what I said? Because I want you to be happy you deserve someone special, someone great. Someone who can put up with all your bits and rants and eating habits. And your obsessive coffee drinking." Lorelai smiled.

"Has anyone told you that you are really sweet?" Luke gave her a look, "What? You are when you want to be, and you can be a big ol' grouch sometimes too" Luke chuckled. Lorelai noticed that Luke had beautiful eyes. _'How come I didn't notice them before?' Lorelai thought. _Then without thinking Lorelai gave Luke a quick kiss but sweet kiss. _'Oh god what did I just do?' Lorelai thought. _

"What was that?" Luke asked. Lorelai started to panic. And glanced at the door.

"Uh I gotta go uh see ya tomorrow?" Lorelai ran to the door and left a dumbfounded Luke. Luke knew she wouldn't come tomorrow not after that look right after she had kissed him. She had kissed him. Luke the diner guy.

Lorelai ran all the way home. She bursted into Rory's room, "Pack!"

Rory looked confused, "What?"

"Pack!" Lorelai repeated while grabbing some clothes from Rory's dresser.

"What's going on?" Rory was totally lost.

"We are hitting the road!" Lorelai looked happy.

Rory was still very confused, "What?" She repeated for the third time.

"Pack everything. Traveling light is for girls. We haven't taking a road in forever and the weather is perfect!" Rory got excited.

"Really we're going?" Lorelai nodded excitedly and started to take a bunch of clothes out of Rory's closet, "Oh that's so awesome! Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Anywhere! Just away from here."

"When are we going?" Rory asked.

"Like 5 tomorrow morning." Mom replied then thought a little bit, "Actually maybe 7"

"Let's shoot for 5-ish," Rory said.

"You're crazy and I love it!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yep I got that from you," Rory said.'

The next morning at around 5 they left for their destination. Which was anywhere they wanted.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Author's Note: I love reviews! So write a comment like it so far hate it let me know!


	2. Girl Talk

A N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Someone Special**

_Chapter 2_

When they were on the road Lorelai called Sookie to let her know that the wedding was off and told her to mention it to Patty. All that time Lorelai was talking to Sookie she wanted to tell her what she did but she refrained. She had to tell Rory first. She always told Rory everything but she didn't know what was keeping her from telling her now.

They wanted to go down stairs and grab something to eat but it was crawling with dentist. So they stayed upstairs.

"What do you want to do?" Rory asked.

"We could go to sleep." Lorelai suggested.

"It's 8:23 and I'm not sleepy." Rory said, "We could talk."

"Okay. What about?"

"Okay uh… well we haven't really talked about guys lately." Rory said carefully.

Lorelai could see were this was going, "I don't want to talk about Max."

Rory put her hands up defensively, "I didn't say anything about Max."

"Yeah okay. Well I have something to say." Lorelai was about to tell Rory about Luke. "You know what never mind."

"No come on tell me. I'm really bored and hungry right now and I need something to talk about to get my mind off of my stomach."

Lorelai thought for a moment, "Okay then if I tell you promise me you won't mention anything about Max." Rory nodded, "Alright right before I told you to pack I was at Luke's. I went for a coffee and no one was there. So we start talking about … you know and uh… I sort of but not really…" Rory motioned her to continue, "uh… kissed him?" Rory's eyes widened and opened her mouth but got cut off by Lorelai, "No Max stuff."

There were a thousand thoughts in Rory's head right now. Did she leave Max for Luke? Why did she kiss Luke? How did it happen? Finally Rory picked a thought, "So uh how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. I mean I love him and everything." Rory was shocked at the word that just came out of Lorelai's mouth, "As a FRIEND," Lorelai emphasized. "But I really don't know. I really never thought about him being like a boyfriend."

"Would you consider it though?" Lorelai shrugged.

"Maybe. I mean if I don't ever talk to him again about that kiss I don't think it'd be normal for us ever again but then again if I do talk to him I don't think it'd be normal either. And if I don't talk to him I don't think we could ever have coffee at his place ever again."

"But if you do go out with him we could get free coffee." Rory pointed out.

"So you're saying we just use him for our coffee needs?"

"Mom we're getting off topic. So are you going to date him?"

"I'm going to have to talk to him. But what do you think would it be way too weird?" Rory thought for a moment.

"We do see him everyday but then you guys would kiss like everyday so that'd be kind of gross." Lorelai made a face.

"It's not like I'm going to kiss him in front of everyone in the diner everyday!" Rory smirked and started making kissing sounds.

"What about Dean? Oh Dean come here so I can kiss you!"

"I don't say that!" Rory shot her a glare.

"You know what I just noticed? We are so immature."

"Speak for yourself. You're the one with a 'Hello Kitty' waffle iron" Rory and Lorelai talked for hours until both of them were tired so they went to sleep.

When they got back to Stars Hollow everyone looked really sad. Kirk offered Lorelai a hug. Which was mildly disturbing. When they got home they saw that the chuppah Luke made was still there. Lorelai stared at it thinking about Luke. Thinking about all the things he had done for her. He had fixed so many things at there house, he had taken her to the hospital when her father was ill, he had made her this beautiful chuppah with a goat on it, she never really realized it before but Luke had always been there for her. Rory noticed her mom was staring out into space.

"Hey mom? You alright?" Rory asked. Lorelai snapped back to reality then nodded.

"Just tired. Hey can you grab a coffee and a burger for me from Luke's?"

"Why can't we go together?" Rory asked.

"Well one Luke's there. Two Luke's there. And oh yeah Luke's there."

"So you aren't even going to talk to him? How are we ever going to eat there again?"

"Oh no see you can still go because you'll pretend you don't know what happened. Then you can order two of everything."

"I can't lie to Luke." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can where in the world is the girl I raised? And plus if he doesn't bring it up you don't have to say anything."

"Okay just this once I'll get food for you but after this you're going to have to get your own food." Rory said.

"Thank you so much! I love you! Oh and bring home a doughnut too."

Rory went off to Luke's, "Hey Luke! Long time no see!" Rory said cheerfully.

"Hey Rory, where have you been?" Luke asked.

"My mom and I stayed at a B&B and went to Harvard."

"Must have been fun. By the way where is your mom?" Luke acted completely normal.

"Oh uh she's a little tired from driving so I'm getting her something."

"Oh alright then what will you have?" Luke took out his pen.

"We'll have two coffees, two cheese burgers, and two chocolate doughnuts."

"Coming right up." Luke went into the kitchen then back out.

Lorelai was going to hate Rory for what she is about to do right now but Rory had to find out so she asked Luke, "Luke uh can I talk to you for a sec? In private." Luke was a little confused but nodded and they made their way behind the curtain and went up to Luke's miniature apartment that used to be his dad's office.

"Okay I need to ask you something and please, please, please don't tell my mom about this." Luke nodded so she continued, "Well as you know Lorelai is avoiding you."

"Uh no she's not you just said that . . . wait you know don't you?"

"Yes and that's the reason we are back here talking in private. Anyways we both know that she probably won't come anywhere near your place for a while or until I stop getting mom her coffee and food."

"Yeah I kind of figured." Luke sighed.

"Yeah so I was thinking that maybe one day in the near future when I'm out of the house you come and maybe talk to my mom?" Rory suggested hopefully.

"I don't know Rory it'd be kind of weird."

"Yeah but it's already a little weird and I'm not going to fetch my mom's food everyday." Rory complained.

"You know you don't have to get her food everyday though she'd probably starve."

"Yeah we wouldn't want that to happen. So will you talk to her?"

Luke thought for a moment then sighed, "If she doesn't come in the diner for 5 days then I'll go and talk to her."

"Okay fair enough. Hey I have another question. What exactly are you going to say?"

"I donno I was kind of hoping that your mom will do all the talking because most of the time she does anyway."

"Well better start thinking cuz you're the one coming over to talk."

"Hey can I ask you something?" Rory nodded, "_If_ your mom and I maybe got together how you would feel cuz I know you mean everything to her and I don't want you to be upset." Luke emphasized 'If'

"I'd be fine with it I guess it'd be weird but you guys known each other for a long time and everything and it's not like I don't see you everyday."

"Okay it's good to know."

"You really like her don't you?" Rory got a little too bold but Luke didn't care.

"Yeah. Oh man I can't believe I just said that you tell your mom everything. No doubt you're going to tell her."

"Luke I'm not going to tell her cuz then I'd have to tell her that I told you that I knew and then she'd get pissed at me and probably not even want to talk to you."

"Oh right. Okay so I should get your food." They went back downstairs and Rory got her food and left for home.

"Yay! Food! Me Starving!" Rory rolled her eyes.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Author's Note: Thoughts, comments, opinions all welcome.


	3. Say Something

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm glad all of ya think this is a good idea. I didn't think anyone would read it. I might not have much time to update many of my fics this month since I have so much to do. Like summer school, traveling, and other summer stuff but I'll try like crazy to update. Thanks for all the reviews.

hollyfan4eva: Thanks for the advice I'll do that next time I guess I was too lazy to do it and I didn't think anyone would mind.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chapter 3

Rory was right Lorelai had been avoiding Luke for 4 days now. 1 more day until Luke would have to go and talk to her. Lorelai had been going to Al's for the past 4 days now. It was getting on Rory's nerves. Not only would Lorelai go to Luke's but she forbid Rory to go in too.

"Mom it's been 4 days and we haven't been in contact with Luke!" Rory complained.

"I know I'll talk to him soon okay but uh not now."

"Mom I wanna eat at Luke's he was good food!" Rory didn't give up.

"You know you're going to be late for the bus."

"My bus doesn't come for another 20 minutes."

"Okay fine you can go to Luke's only if you get me a coffee." Rory sighed.

"Fine I'll get you your coffee anything else with that?"

"Yes I donut. It doesn't matter which kind. Thanks babe." Rory and Lorelai walked out of Al's and Rory walked into Luke's Lorelai was waiting on the other side of the street for her.

Rory went in and started talking to Luke. Lorelai wondered what she had to say to Luke that made that conversation so long. Eventually she came out.

"Hey what was that all about?" Lorelai asked while taking her food.

"What was what all about? Hey walk me to the bus stop alright?"

"Yeah sure. What where you telling Luke?" Rory started to walk a little bit faster.

"Uh nothing I was just explaining why you weren't there."

"Uh huh and what did you tell him?" They where getting closer to the bus stop. Dean was there waiting for Rory.

"Dean!" Rory ran up to Dean and gave him a quick kiss, "You saved me." Rory whispered.

"Uh okay." Dean gave Rory a quick kiss back, "Explain later?" Dean whispered back. Rory nodded. Lorelai didn't want to stick around so she went off to work.

_Day 6_

Today was Friday. Yesterday Luke was suppose to talk to Lorelai. He wasn't prepared yesterday he's not even prepared today. He's been thinking about it all week and still not prepared.

It was 6 o' clock a.m. Luke was taking some orders when Rory came in. On a regular day you wouldn't see a Gilmore at Luke's this early but today wasn't an ordinary day. Luke knew why Rory was here this early. Rory sat down at the counter her eyes gleaming. Luke went into the kitchen then out eyeing Rory. He couldn't avoid her forever he knew that. Luke went up to Rory.

Rory spoke first, "Usually when someone says they'll do something they usually come through."

"I know, I know I'm really sorry I just wasn't ready." Luke poured her a cup of coffee.

"But you're going to today right?" Luke nodded, "Okay then today is Friday and we have to go to my grandparent's house today. We usually start getting ready at around 6 ish and leave around 6:30. Now I don't plan on this talk to be less than half an hour. It'll probably be an hour or so. So I'll be at Lane's house from 4 to 6. I'll probably be back home around 5:45 so you should come over around 4:30 ish." Rory had it all planned out.

"Uh okay then I'll head out around 4:30 then." Rory took some money out of her pocket for the coffee. Luke stopped her, "It's on the house,"

"Thanks," Rory left. The day seemed to pass very quickly before Luke knew it, it was already 4. Luke had written down what he wanted to say. But he couldn't read off of a piece of paper in front of Lorelai. Hopefully he could memorize what he had written down. Luke told Cesar that he'd be gone for a bit. Luke washed up and wore his usual flannel, jeans, and a back wards baseball cap.

Luke walked to Lorelai's house. He stood there on a few feet away from the porch. He took a deep breath and walked up the steps. Luke was a few steps away from the door. Before he knocked he went over what he would say. He basically had it all memorized that's why he didn't bring the paper. That and if he did forget he wouldn't be tempted to take it out and looked like an idiot in front of her. Luke took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes Lorelai opened the door, "Oh. Luke uh hi. I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Hi uh can I come in?" Lorelai realized that he was still standing outside.

"Yeah, yeah come in." Lorelai opened the door wider Luke came inside, "Uh want something to drink? I have coffee and beer and a bottle of water."

"Uh no thanks." Lorelai headed into the kitchen, "So what's up?"

"Nothing really. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing I just got back from the inn. Okay really disliking the small talk."

"Right okay we have to talk."

"Yes we do. Okay who wants to start?" Luke was about to say something but Lorelai spoke first, "Okay first off I have to say that I value our friendship and I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of it. You're my best friend along with Rory and Sookie." Luke didn't know what to say now he freaked out he could say it in front of a mirror but not in front of Lorelai, "And what I did. I don't really know what I was thinking." Luke didn't say a word, "Luke please say something."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter next one will be better! I know many of you are Lit fans so I'll try and keep the Dean and Roryness away oh and they'll break up soon and maybe stay broken up. By the way do any of you know when Jess comes to Stars Hollow? When he does come I plan on making this Lit. Thanks for reading! Please review thanks!

GQ


	4. Something different with Lorelai Gilmore

Author's Note: I haven't opened up word for ages! But finally I decided not to keep you all waiting so I started writing. It feels good to finally write this chapter. This chapter and the last chapter went a little differently from what I planned. Luke was supposed to do all the talking but instead I had Lorelai do it. Because we all know Lorelai she talks too much.

Chapter 4: Something different with Lorelai Gilmore

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Finally Luke spoke, "Why did you kiss me? I want to know the real reason." Lorelai looked away she didn't want to tell him the truth because she was afraid of what his reaction would be, "Lorelai please I have to know." Lorelai was afraid that if she told him the truth he'll freak out and not let her in his diner ever again. But Luke wasn't like that and Lorelai knew that.

"I don't know..." Lorelai was going to do it she was going to tell him the truth, "Actually Luke I … I like you." This was really the first time she admitted it. The first time she did and it was in front of Luke.

'God I sounded like a 9 year old. 'I like you' what was I thinking?' Lorelai said to herself.

Luke was mildly confused by her comment. He didn't know how to take it did she mean she likes him as a friend or more, "Uh I like you too Lorelai … more than a friend." He chocked out.

Lorelai looked up with a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Luke smiled back.

They hadn't realized that they been sitting there uncomfortably for almost an hour. Trying to figure out what to say but all was good now. They finally got their feelings out in the open. **(1)**

A couple of minutes later the front door opened. It was Rory she was a bit earlier than Luke expected her to be. Lorelai and Luke got up.

"Uh you better go… I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Okay see you later," Luke exited through the front door. Rory had a big grin on her face.

"What?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Oh nothing… what was Luke doing here?" Rory already knew but decided to play dumb.

Lorelai smiled, "Get ready for dinner I'll tell you all about it on the way there,"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

When they arrived at the Gilmore Manor Lorelai was just about done telling Rory what happened. Lorelai and Rory both had a big smile on their face. When Emily answered the door for them she had a confused look on her face.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Why are you two so happy?"

"Oh well because after a long week of work and such we get to see our favorite people in the whole wide world!" Lorelai exclaimed. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know why I asked."

Lorelai couldn't help but think about Luke. She had asked Rory if she wouldn't be weirded out by all of this. Rory admitted it would be a little weird but also said that they have been flirting for years now and she thought that they might have gotten together sooner.

All through dinner Lorelai had a dreamy look on her face. Rory knew who she was thinking about. Emily and Richard were both annoyed.

"Lorelai. Do you think you can pretend to be interested in what we are saying?" Emily snapped.

Lorelai awoke from her trance, "Uh what were you two saying?" Emily sighed, "Sorry I had a … busy day at work. Everything was hectic, Sookie cut herself, nothing major though. Michel was giving me a hard time with that attitude of his and … you guys don't care so I'll shut up now."

"Finally." Emily said. Lorelai glared at her. Emily swore that there was something different about Lorelai today. She seemed … happy, not her usually happy self either this was something different.

Something was different … maybe … love? Emily remembered when she was in love it was like the same thing with Lorelai. Emily shook that thought away. It was probably just a regular guy. Their relationship probably won't last a month. She couldn't remember the last time Lorelai had a relationship that lasted 2 months besides Max. Max… she just broke up with Max and now she's thinking about another guy? Emily couldn't believe it now she was getting pretty angry. She did like Max … well more than the other guys Lorelai usually went for. Emily stopped thinking about it. After all this was the only day of the week she got to see Rory and Lorelai.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sorry such a short chapter!

**(1)** Author's Note: You don't know how badly I wanted it to end there but I'm still going to write. Unless I get horrible reviews which I don't really mind just gives me a reason to stop. So yeah bring on the bad reviews! I'm not kidding. You can give me good reviews too if you want me to continue. It was originally suppose to just be a short fic but I'll see what I can do.

Reviews:

Eva: Okay don't die! The new chapter's up. Sorry it took so long.

ProFfeSseR: Thanks for the info maybe I won't add lit it depends how far my fic goes.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!


End file.
